Optimus and the three Diablos
by Amy Prime04
Summary: This is based of Puss in Boots and the three diablos. I wanted to start off my amazing (crappy) writing skill with a little bit of adventure. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Optimus and the three diablos. (a rip off from Puss in boots and the three diablos)**_

_**Character info:**_

_**Optimus: Puss**_

_**Arcee: Pearla**_

_**Bulkhead: Hosalo**_

_**Bumblebee: Sir Tomette the Third**_

_**Elita: The Princess**_

_**Soundwave: The Whisper**_

_**Okay now let's start the story**_

**Optimus's POV**

I stared at the sun with my sword on my waist. I was proud of how I was, but I wasn't sure what I was suppose to be. Was I destined to be an outlaw, or a hero. I had no idea, but I do know one thing. "I am Optimus Prime-Whoa!" I shouted as I was stumbled upon a few bodyguards. "Are you Optimus Prime?"

_Uh oh._

"...no."

* * *

As the guard lead Optimus into there castle, Prime became more annoyed. He had no idea where he was, nor did he want to know. He wanted to get out of there, badly. "This is outrageous. What am I being charged with anyway?" he asked as they blocked the door. "Cause I'm definitely sure you have the wrong guy." he replied again as he saw the window being blocked too. He sighed in frustration. No getting out of this one. "Introducing, Princess Elita."

Even though, Optimus was a little pissed, he still had to look at the princess even if he didn't want to. When he did, his spark lit up. She was beautiful. Like really beautiful. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. "Your majesty I have grace upon your mercy." Optimus smirked though it didn't last long as one of the guards pushed in on the floor to bow. "My heart, has been stolen." Elita said with sadness in her eyes. "I'm an innocent man. I've never seen you before in my life." he said as the same bodyguard blocked him. He rolled his eyes. "No Senor Prime. The heart of fire ruby is missing. Its the crown jewel of my kingdom." Elita replied as she took off her crown and showed him her missing heart.

"And now there's only a hole, where the heart once was. I want to hire you to find the jewel, and bring it back to me." Prime raised his eyebrow. "You want to hire, me?"

"Yes, you fear nothing." Now Prime can smirk. "Yep, this is me." he said as he hopped over the ax that was blocking him. "Back off boys, sexy coming through." the bodyguards only rolled there eyes. "So, tell me more."

"The heart was stolen by a magnificent thief. He calls himself Soundwave."

_Soundwave? I've heard of him._

"Alright, I shall help you find your ruby."

"Oh thank you Senor Prime." Elita said as she hugged him. His spark was beating fast then ever. He was so in love. Then, she let go. "Senor Prime, during the robbery, we captured three of the whisper's henchmen and they are the only ones who know the secret location of the hideout, but they won't talk." Prime's evil smirk went noticeable. "I will make them talk."

* * *

As they walked into the dungeon, they passed by other people, who were trapped down here for decades. And it smelled so bad. He hoped to get the information soon and get this over with. After a few minutes, they ended at a door cell. "I must warn you." Prime turned around towards Elita. "They are the most ferocious one in this dungeon." Elita said with fear in her eyes. She gave him the keys as he took it gladly. "I'm Optimus Prime, and I fear nothing." Prime said as he opened the door.

A low growl was heard as it sent chills down his spine. The cell was dark and quiet. Too quiet.

_Okay maybe I'm a little afraid._

Then, he looked at the wall and saw a shadow. It looked like it had three heads and two arms. It also made the sound of a hissing snake. "AHHHHHH!" he screamed as he fell onto the ground, but once he shined his light on what it was, it was only three younglings. Two mechs and femme. The femme was pink and blue and she was the smallest of both of them and she was on Prime's right side. The one in the middle was dark green. He was also taller then both of them. The last one was a yellow mech. He was small but not smaller than the femme. Equally, they were all very cute.

Prime gave them an annoyed looked. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Its true, they're devils." Prime walked over to them and bend down. "These guys, they're only younglings." he said as the guard nodded. Prime looked back at the younglings and chuckled as he rubbed their heads. "Senor Prime, if the three diablos help find Soundwave, I will grant them freedom." Prime thought about it and turned towards the younglings. "So kids, will you help Prime?"

They looked at each other and nodded. Prime turned back to Elita. "Princess, your ruby is as good as found."

* * *

_**Are you enjoying the story so far. I hope so. Its one of my first stories on . I hope its not too cheesy. ;P**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG you're still here? I actually thought you left. Well okay then, sense you wanna know what's gonna happen, I guess I'll continue. Btw, this will soon be a- wait no spoilers! Thats cheating.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

An hour after he agreed to help the princess, he took the suspects to a desert. He thought it would be well enough for them to tell him something. When they made it, he put his horse down, he turned towards the younglings. "C'mon lets go." he said as he put them down.

Optimus felt a hopeful feeling in his chest. It felt so magical. How could anyone hate these guys. But he also felt another feeling. Fear and doubt. What if they're right? What if they really are devils…...nah they couldn't be. "Alright guys," he said as he pulled out a map he got from the princess. "You show uncle Prime where the fire ruby is. If you do, we can go out for energon."

The three younglings only walked around him and purred. The femme started to climb on him. "Guys, I know you wanna play but-" Then, out of nowhere, they're eyes started to glow red. Optimus's feeling of doubt and fear started to rise. "Thanks for asking politely but we won't talk." said the one in green. "Y-You can speak?"

"We can do a lot more then speak." This time it was the femme that spoke. "Boys, tie him up." The yellow one grabbed the chain that he was attached to and spun around Prime and soon, he was captured. Prime tried to wiggle his way out of there but it didn't work. The chain was too tight. "Hey, let me go!" The green one started to climb him this time but only up to his waist where he saw the keys. "Yes!" he said as he handed them to the femme. "Thanks Bulk." she said as she freed herself from the chains. "Bee, catch." she replied as she threw the keys towards him as he caught it. "Thanks sis." he said as he freed himself and tucked the chain to Prime's foot. "Bulky, your turn." he said as he tossed the keys to his eldest brother. "Thanks lil bro." he said as he freed himself this time. "Can some please explain to me what's going on?"

"Oh yea sorry." The eldest brother said as he and his brother got off of him. "I'm Bulkhead, that's Arcee my sister and my little brother is Bumblebee." he said as he and his siblings took off their gloves. "And we are, the three diablos!" they said all together as they had there machine guns out. "Uh oh." Prime said to himself. "Alright guys, let's mess around. Bumblebee, grab his head."

"Wait what? What am I-"

"Just play along. Arcee, you dig a hole."

"Why do I have to dig a hole?"

"Cause you're the best digger."

"Oh." Arcee said as she went over to the far left of Prime to get started on her hole. "How deep?"

"10 feet!"

"Okay." she replied as she continued her work. "So what should we do with him?" Bee asked waiting for his brother's command. Bulkhead thought about it as a small smirk formed on his face. "Let's tickle him." Bee widen his eyes and had the same smirk on his face. "I'll start." he said as he tickled Primes neck sense he was on his head. Prime tried to hold back a giggle as he knew that his neck was a ticklish spot he could never escape. "He's not laughing."

"Keep tickling. I'll start on his stomach." Bulkhead replied as he began to wiggle his fingers on Prime's sensitive stomach. Prime couldn't take it anymore as he laughed his joints out. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NO NOT THERE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ANYWHERE BUT THEREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"He's not laughing hard enough Bulky."

"Tickle his arm joints while I tickle his feet." Bulkhead said as he went down to his feet and started to stroke his finger down, Prime feet. Prime burst out laughing without a second thought. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO NOT MY FEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET!"

"Yep, he's ticklish there."

"Bro, watch this." he said as he dug his fingers on Prime's arm joints. Prime threw his head back and laughed louder than ever. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OH PRIMUS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I'LL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GET YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FOR THIS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sure you will."

"Bulkhead, I'm finished." Bulkhead turned his head to his sister. "Keep tickling." he said to Bee as he went over to his sister.

When he did, he looked inside and saw that the hole was 10 feet deep. "Perfect, let's bring him over." he said as he turned back to his brother who was now tickling his sides. "You can stop now Bee."

"Aw." he said as he stopped. Prime breathed heavily. "Oh thank Primus."

"Now let's bury him." Bulkhead said as he and his siblings started to pushed Prime to there hole. After a few minutes, they finally made it and soon, Prime was put in the ten feet hole. "Yes!" he said as he and his sibs got some sand and dirt. "Any last words."

"This is bad for my reputation."

"Okay bye!" he said as he put sand and dirt on top of him.

An hour later, they put rocks on top of him and his stuff. They also wrote, 'here lies Optimus Prime. Died of too much laughter.' When they read the last part, the younglings laughed and ran away.

* * *

30 minutes after they left, the rocks started to move. Then a hand shot out of the ground as it pulled the rest of his robot body out. It was Prime, and he was pissed. "Pray for mercy, DIABLOS!"

* * *

"Ha, did you see the look on his face when we tickled his feet?"

"He said, 'No not the feet, oh please not the feet.'" said Bulkhead as he began to mock Prime. Arcee and Bumblebee laughed. "Hahaha that must've been fun."

"Yea, and he calls himself 'the oh so great and powerful Optimus Prime' he can't even beat a couple of younglings."

"There goes his reputation."

"Yea, and also-" Before Bumblebee could say a word, the younglings saw a figure drop in front of them. It was none other than Optimus Prime. "Say it, I dare you." he said as he flexed out his hands. The younglings took a step back and a chill went up there spines. "B-But-"

"You're supposed to be-"

"I can do a lot of things, like this." Prime said as he brought out the chained rope and swung it around all three of the younglings. Now it was there turn to be trapped. "Hey, let me go!"

"I'm stuck!"

"This isn't fair." Bumblebee said as Prime walked over to him with an evil smirk. "Life's never fair kid."

* * *

_**Author's note**_

_**Looks like the three**_ **diablos** _**got what they deserved. But they still won't tell him where Soundwave is. Find out more in the next chapter, well if you stay at least.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(walks around moping and groaning and looks at you) Oh you're here! (smiles) Oh thank Primus I still have someone who cares about this book. Wait you actually wanna find out what happens next!? Well i guess i still have a few ideas.**_

It has been a few hours sense Prime had the diablos under his possession. It's not night time and the diablos were still tied up due to their last encounter. They struggled for a few minutes until they realized how skilled he really was. This was not good for their reputation. At all.

Right now, Optimus was cleaning himself after all that dirt and sand was in his joints, which gave the diablos time to chat a little. "I can't believe we've been caught so easily." Bumblebee said as he pouted under his breath. "We never get caught."

"Maybe we should've dug him a little deeper into the sand. Like I don't know, 20 feet?"

"Can you guys please be quiet, I'm trying to think of something."

"Think of what? It's not like he's gonna help us."

"What're you three chatting about?" All three younglings turned towards Optimus who just happened to be listening to them. "Nothing!" They all said together. "You guys really are siblings." The younglings only turned their heads. "Just out of curiosity…...why did you join with Soundwave?" Bulkhead widen his eyes. That question has haunted him so much. "Um…..uh…."

"We don't have parents."

"BUMBLEBEE!" Both Arcee and Bulkhead shouted at their little brother. "Sorry." Bee said as he ducked his head down. Optimus then decided to sit on the sand in front of them. "Soundwave took you in…..what did he say to you?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing, now what did he-"

"HE PROMISED TO TAKE CARE OF US!" Arcee shouted at the top of her lungs. Optimus widen his eyes. "He….he said he'd look after us….he promised to be our….f-father." Arcee said as tears formed on her face. "He didn't keep his promise did he?" Prime asked and soon all of them were crying. Prime only shook his head. He knew Soundwave wasn't the best influence especially for younglings. He has to help them.

He walked over to all three of the younglings and put his arms around them. They didn't try to fight back as they snuggled into his touch. In fact, Bumblebee started to purr. Then Arcee, then Bulkhead. Prime smiled. "You like that don't you?" the younglings didn't try to hide there emotions as they smiled.

When he let go, he looked into all six of there eyes and said, "You need someone to guide you in the right direction. Someone, like me." he said as he started to untie them. "So….what do we do now?" Bulkhead asked. "Well, I could teach you a few of my moves if you tell me where Soundwave is." The younglings looked at Bulkhead as he thought about it and nodded his head. "Okay." Prime smiled as he rubbed their heads. "Well then, let's get to work."

* * *

_**Sorry it's not as long as the last one. I promise you, the next chapter will be longer**_

_**Amy (my OC): Psst, the next chapter will be about-**_

_**Hey, what did I tell you about spoiling the story!**_

_**Amy: Sorry.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Looks on the computer and sees my first review) OMG!**_

_**Amy: Ouch! My ears! What is it?**_

_**Someone actually likes this story!**_

_**Amy: Really? That's great!**_

_**IKR! I have inspiration to make another one now!**_

_**Amy: Show em whatcha got girl! ;P**_

During the time Optimus spent with the three diablos, he broke up his time to do an hour of training and an hour of playing. It actually worked. Right now, this was one of those times where they started playing.

After what they did to Optimus, he decided to get them back with a little tickling of his own. First he'd get Arcee, then Bulkhead and lastly Bumblebee.

The three diablos were running around trying to get away from there tickle monster. "Bulkhead run! He's behind you!" Bee said as he ran the other way. "What!?" Bulkhead replied as he ran faster to his brother. "I'm not getting you guys, I'm getting your sister." Prime said as he started to run after Arcee. "Me?! But I didn't tickle you!"

"No but you still dug that hole, that took me an hour to get out of." he said as he finally caught up to her and picked her up, upside down but her feet. "Hey! Let me go!" she shouted as she started to wiggle around in his grasp. "I don't he said as he started to stroke his finger very slowly on her feet. Arcee fought back a giggle as she had her hands over her mouth. "Playing it the hard way are we?" he said as he then started to put his second finger on her feet and danced around with it. Arcee then gave out a little laugh, but it still wasn't enough to satisfy the Prime. So he decided to put all five of his fingers and started to fully wiggle them on her feet. Arcee gave in and laugh so hard she was afraid she'd pull something. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO PLEASEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT TICKLES SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MUCH!" Arcee screamed so loud a town could hear her cries. "Aw does it now? Well, it's supposed to." Prime said as he moved down to her knees which made her laugh even more. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO NOT THEREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! PLEASE NOT THEREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Aw does it tickle?"

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!"

"Then, I'm in the right place." he said as he tickled her faster. After a few minutes, he stopped and put her down. "Now that was fun." he said as he poked her again which caused her to laugh one more time, but otherwise he was done.

Next target: Bulkhead. "Hey Bulkhead, where'd you go buddy?" he said as he saw a flash of green slip by him…...well tried to slip by him. "Dang it, still can't do it." Bulkhead said as he stomach was on the ground. Prime chuckled. "Takes practice Bulk, and a little bit of laughter." Before Bulkhead could try to run, Optimus already had him in his grasp. He picked up and held him to his chest like he was his own child. "Now where did you tickle me."

"No please, I didn't mean it."

"Oh but still, you must pay the price. Now you tickled me both here and here." he said as he poked both his feet and his belly. Bulkhead squeaked and held his stomach. "Oh no you don't!" Prime said as he dug his fingers through Bulkhead's hands and started to tickle him hard into his belly. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO MY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ONE WEAKNEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bulkhead said as he tried to put Prime's hand off of his stomach but it did no good as he kept moving in different parts of his stomach. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO STOP PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"One last thing!" Prime said as he blew a short raspberry into his prisoner's stomach. Bulkhead threw his head back and screamed but otherwise, what put down. "Don't ever underestimate a Prime." he said as he poked him which cause Bulkhead to hold on tighter to his belly.

Last target: Bumblebee. "Oh Bee, where'd you go you little rascal?" Prime said as he casually walked through the desert searching for his prey with an evil smirk on his face.

_Snap_

He widen his eyes and turned around quickly to find Bumblebee trying to tip-toe his way to freedom. Prime rolled his eyes. "Typical Bee." he said as he lunged forward and grabbed the little bugger from the ground. "Gotcha!" he said as Bee started to thrash around like her sister. "No, no please I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now were you the one who tickled me here?" he said as he poked Bee's feet. Bee giggled in response. "Or here?" he said as he poked his belly which caused him to laugh more. "Oh wait I remember. It was right…..over…...here." he said as he started to tickle his sides an arm joints. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO NOT THEREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! IT TICKLES!"

"Sorry Bee, still gotta do your neck." Prime said as he moved up towards Bee's neck. It didn't make him laugh but at least he was smiling. "Nohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho pleashehehehehehehehehehehehe stop!"

"One more thing Bee." Optimus said as he rubbed his index finger and his thumb to Bumblebee's ears. "No, my ears are ticklish tohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Alright, little rascal, you're done." he said as Bee started to breathe heavily. Soon he was asleep in his arms. Optimus smiled and started to walk over to Bulkhead and Arcee.

When he did, he grabbed both of them in his arms and started to lay down so they can sleep. "Sleep well you guys. We have a busy day tomorrow." he said as he yawned and fell asleep as well.

_**So did you like my little tickle surprise. I always wanted to do that. Now time for me to have a popcorn break! (grabs popcorn and watches Grey's Anatomy) cya later!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, sorry for the delay we had family business that we needed to attend.**_

_**Amy: Or the fact that she's been lazy the past couple of days.**_

_**Shut up you! Anyway onto the story**_

* * *

The next morning, Optimus woke up to find all three of the younglings snuggled up together. He had to smile. "They're so cute." he said as he got his things ready.

A few minutes after he was done, the younglings woke up. "Optimus?" Prime turned around to see Bumblebee tugging on his foot. "Yes Bee?"

"We decided to tell you where Soundwave is." Optimus widen his eyes and smiled. "Alright, lets find him.

* * *

About 2 hours have passed for both Prime and the younglings. Bulkhead was leading the way while Bumblebee was close behind. Arcee had his hand (er finger) to make sure he was keeping up.

Then, they finally made it. "It's over there." Bulkhead said as he and his siblings pointed at the sand. Optimus was confused until he really looked at it. It wasn't just sand. It had windows and a door as well. It was camouflaging and it was working really well. "A secret hideout."

Then, out of nowhere, they heard a chain sound. They turned back and saw the ground moving. "Oh no." Arcee said as she grabbed her brothers and hid behind a rock. It was a decepticon. It had tentacles on its back and his arms and legs looked like wings. He also had a mask over his face. It was Soundwave. "Soundwave!" Prime said as he got out his saber. Soundwave only chuckled. "What's an autobot like you doing on my terph?"

"I come to take something that belongs to Princess Elita."

"Which is?"

"The heart of fire ruby." Optimus didn't wanna bring up the fact that the younglings told him where he was. "What?" Soundwave's expression turned from greed to anger. He only told three people about the ruby. And those people were none other then the younglings. He saw a glimpse of Bumblebee and headed towards the rock.

While there, the younglings were shivering. Scared even. "What do we do?

"I'm sorry guys."

"Its not your fault."

"YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE!" Soundwave's outburst caused the younglings to fall on there back and shiver more. "Please don't hurt-"

"I'm going to get you snitches for this." As the younglings shivered in fear, a clang sound was heard from another distance. It was Prime. He must've purposely bumped his sword to Soundwave's face which caused a crack. Prime was in front of him, with his sword ready to strike. "You're gonna have to go through me first."

"Well then, I will." Soundwave said as he swung his tentacles towards the Prime. Optimus was able to block them with no problem. The problem was the younglings. "Optimus!" he heard Bee shouted his name. "Run!"

"But-"

"I SAID RUN! And don't look back." the younglings did as they were told as Optimus continued to fight Soundwave. Soundwave forced all of his tentacles on Optimus and still he managed to block them all. But he saw Prime was getting tired. This was a huge advantage. He wrapped his tentacle around Optimus's waist and held him in the air. "Hey put me down!"

"Alright." he said as he put him to the edge of a bridge. Optimus lost his balance and tripped on the bridge. Before he could fall to his death, he still had his hand on the edge. "Still alive? Well not for long." This was it. This was how he is going to die. This will be the day-wait what's that? Optimus looked over to his left and saw Bulkhead was running towards Soundwave. "Leave him alone, you jerk!" he said as he kicked his leg. Soundwave held his leg up out of pain. "Ouch! Why you little-"

"Don't touch my brother!" Another voice came from behind Bulkhead as he saw Arcee running as fast as she could. She jumped on top of her brothers shoulders and leaped towards Soundwave and kicked him in the face. Soundwave fell backwards to the ground. "Bumblebee, get the ruby!"

"You got it sis." Bee said as he walked over to Soundwave and grabbed the ruby from his belt. "Got it!" Before Bumblebee could throw it at his brother and sister, a tentacle grabbed on to both of his door wings. "Hey let me go!" he said as he thrashed around to get out of his grip. "I don't think so!" he said as he tried to grab the ruby back from him.

This gave Optimus time to get off the edge and back on his feet. "Soundwave!" he shouted as he had his saber in his hands and his eyes were glowing red. "LET. HIM. GO!" Soundwave held him over the edge of the cliff like he did with him. "Choose wisely." Bee shivered and cried. "Prime please, help me." Prime looked towards the others as Arcee was crying in Bulkhead's shoulder. Prime looked back at Soundwave. "You can keep the heart, but let Bumblebee go!"

"A wise choice Optimus Prime." Soundwave said as he slowly put Bee in Prime's arms. "Optimus I-I-I'm sorry I just-"

"Shhh, it's okay Bee, you don't have to apologize." he said as he put him down and run towards his siblings. Just as Prime turned towards Soundwave, Soundwave was running towards him to push him off the cliff. Lucky Prime moved out of the way and grabbed the heart before Soundwave lost his balance and fell off the cliff into the fog.

Prime looked at the ruby and looked back at the younglings. "Are you alright?" he asked as he held them all into an embrace. They cried into his chest. "We're sorry!"

"We just wanted to help you!"

"Please don't be mad!" All three of them said as he soothe there backs in forgiveness. "Shhhhh, its okay, its okay I'm not mad, I'm not mad." After a few moments of crying, the younglings stopped and looked at Prime. "The important thing is that you're safe." he said as he kissed each of there forehelms. "Besides, I got the ruby." he said as he showed them the ruby. "Now, let's get out of here before something crazy happens.


	6. Chapter 6 (Surprise)

_**I know it's the end of the book but I decided 'why not' cause as I looked back at the chapters and I just couldn't help but do another one. Alright guys, get ready for some fluff. Btw this is not based on what we saw in the movie, this is my own creation.**_

* * *

_3 years later_

After Optimus returned the fire ruby to the princess, he started to rethink about how he met the three diablos. How they were so young and how they helped fight off Soundwave. But what really made it worth it, was the fact that he had the greatest adventure ever. He wished he could replay that all over again. Even if he had to climb out of that hole that Arcee dug up. Optimus chuckled at the memory as he fed his horse.

Once Optimus was done feeding his horse, he walked back inside his house that the princess gave him as another reward as a thank you. When he did, he walked upstairs to his room to relax a bit. When he was almost there, he heard a shuffle sound from behind him. He quickly turned around to see who it was but he didn't see anyone. He slowly turned back around and when he did, he saw a glimpse of someone that he knew before. Bumblebee.

Optimus smirked. If Bee was here, then so are his brother and sister, Bulkhead and Arcee. Optimus closed his eyes to listen to the three younglings. Optimus felt three heat energies behind him. He smirked more as he moved out of the way. When he did, a loud thud was heard. And childish laughter.

When he opened his eyes he saw the younglings. Bulkhead looked a little older than what he used to look like. He also grew a little bit too. Arcee was wearing something different than her usual outfit. She had more hair too. Bumblebee also looked older but he was still smaller than his brother and sister. They all tried to sneak up on Optimus, but failed. Optimus smiled as he saw the younglings laugh their heads off. "What were you all doing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing means something." Optimus said as he walked over to the younglings. He picked them all up as the younglings laughed at their old mentor. Bumblebee laughed because he was the one that was upside down. "You all tried to sneak up on me didn't you?"

"It was Bulkhead's idea."

"Was not." Bulkhead said as Bumblebee stuck his tongue out. "Alright, if you won't tell me, then we'll do it the hard way." Optimus said as he gave Arcee and Bulkhead a raspberry on each of their cheeks. Both of them laughed and tried to cover their faces. "Optimus, that tickles."

"Yeah Optimus stop." The two younglings said as Optimus rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He then put them down. "Now bumblebee, it's your turn." He said as he grabbed bumblebee who attempted to escape. He started to tickle him everywhere. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO FAIR HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT TICKLES!"

"It does, well then, I'm in the right place."

"WE'LL SAVE YOU BEE!" Bulkhead said as he and Arcee jumped on Optimus's back. Optimus laughed as he pried the kids off of him. "You've made a grave mistake little ones." Optimus said in a deep voice which made the kids laugh some more.

Optimus then gave them all endless raspberries on their stomachs. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OPTIMAAAAAAAAAAAS NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Bumble bee laughed as Optimus kept blowing raspberries.

This went on for a couple of minutes until he finally stopped so the kids could breathe. "Why….did you…..do that?"

"Cause it's fun." Optimus answered as Arcee rolled her eyes. "Oh is someone giving me an attitude now?" Optimus said as Arcee widened her eyes and immediately fixed her face. "N-No."

"I think she's giving me an attitude."

"I'm not giving you an attitude."

"Oh I think you are." Optimus said as he crept closer to Arcee. Arcee tried to run away but she didn't go far when Optimus swooped her up and started blowing raspberries in her stomach again. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OPTIMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TICKLES HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arcee laughed to the heavens as Optimus started placing soft nibbles on his little femme's stomach.

Once he let her go, he turned towards the boys. "Now, who's next?" And with that, the three diablos and Optimus played and tickled each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

When the moon started to shine in the night sky, the diablos still giggled as they were being carried into Optimus's room. Optimus placed them on the bed. "That was fun." Bumble bee said as Optimus laughed. "It sure was Bumblebee."

"Can we do that tomorrow? Please?" Arcee asked as Optimus thought about it. "I'll see if I can squeeze all three of you in my schedule." He said as the three diablos cheered. Optimus tucked them into the bed. "Now sleep tight little ones. You don't want the bed bugs to get you." Optimus started to spider tickle Bumblebee's feet when he said that last sentence. Bee started to giggle. He did the same thing with Arcee and Bulkhead and he got the same reaction. Optimus chuckled as he stopped tickling them. "So, who wants good night kisses?"

"Me! Me! Me!"

"I do."

"Me too." They all replied as Optimus leaned over and kissed Bulkhead's stomach. Bulkhead laughed as the kisses tickled him a little. Optimus did the same thing to Arcee and Bumblebee. "Okay okay we get it!" Arcee laughed as Optimus stopped.

Optimus went over to turn off the light as he felt something on his ankle. It was Bumblebee. Optimus chuckled and picked him up. "What're you doing?"

"Holding your ankle."

"Why?"

"Cause I want to." Bee said as Optimus tossed him in the air. "Sorry Bumblebee, but you have to go to sleep."

"Aw." Bee said as Optimus placed him back on the bed. Bee laughed his head off as he was playfully thrown back on the bed. Optimus then went back over to turn off the lights. When he successfully did so, the kids started to giggle a little bit.

Optimus got into bed with the kids. "Alright you three, we have a big day tomorrow cause we're going to help Ratchet with his work, so let's all get some rest okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight Optimus."

"Love you dad." Optimus was shocked when he heard Bumblebee say that, but he smiled anyway. Tomorrow was gonna be the best day of his life.

* * *

The next day, Optimus and the kids woke up bright and early and were now riding on a horse carriage. Optimus and Ratchet were holding onto the horses so they wouldn't lose them while the kids were in the back. Ratchet looked towards him and smiled. "So, you think they noticed?"

"Nope, they have no idea what's going on." Optimus said as they went to the castle.

When the kids got out of the carriage, they were surprised to see that it looked nothing like Ratchet's home. 'Um, aren't we going to Ratchet's place?"

"Oh we are, we just need to pick up a few things first." Optimus replied to Arcee as they all walked into the building.

When they walked in, they noticed that Princess Elita was sitting in her throne chair. "Elita. So nice to see you this morning."

"It's very nice to see you too Ratchet, and all of you." Elita said to Optimus and the kids. "Okay, what's going on?" Bulkhead asked as Optimus turned to Elita with a smile. Elita nodded. "Diablos, come forth." Elita started to say as the kids did as they were told. "I hereby announce you to your new father, Optimus Prime." The kids immediately whipped their heads around towards Optimus who was grinning from ear to ear.

Bumblebee was the first one to squeal. He ran over to his new father and hugged him tightly. Arcee then came next as she nearly tackled him to the floor. Bulkhead came last and that caused all of them to fall down on the floor and laugh.

"WE'RE BEING ADOPTED!" Bumblebee shouted as Optimus almost squeezed him from hugging him. "Did you do all of this for us?"

"Of course I did. You're my children after all." Arcee nearly cried when he said that as she hugged him as well. "Thanks daddy." Bee said as Optimus smiled more. This was the greatest moment he could ever ask for.

* * *

_**Finally finished. Hope you liked my little surprise. ;)**_


End file.
